Shugo Chara Doki
by EvenDarknessFearsMe
Summary: This story will not be finished so it is completed read my reviews to know why


"_Shugo Chara Doki!" _

Sensei quieted everyone down and a girl with brownish blackish hair walked in her chocolate like eyes watched everyone like a hawk. Sensei cleared his throat then said "This is Enomoto Arisa." Arisa bowed slightly "It's an honor to meet you all." Amu twitched as she said it like that. Sensei smiled then looked around "Hmmm, Enomoto-san sit next to Hinamori-san!"

*Arisa's POV*

I assumed Hinamori was the girl with the pink hair so I sat down next to her. The girl stuck out her hand and whispered "I'm Amu Hinamori. It's a pleasure to meet you." I nodded then shook her hand gently "It's nice to meet you to Hinamori-san." Amu then turned her back and looked at one of her friends with light orange hair & blue eyes I soon found out that was Yuka Fujimoto she was the daughter of a man who went around having children but never took care of any of them. I tilted my head then the bell rang and that was free period so I jumped out of my seat and ran down the hall.

*Amu's POV*

I blinked as Arisa jumped out of her seat, I doubt she knew which was she going since it was her first day here at Seiyo Academy. So I looked at Yuka "Gomen Yuka but I have to show Enomoto-san around We'll talk later okay?" Yuka smiled "Of course Amu-Chan you after all are the Joker one of the Guardian's." I smiled then took off looking around for Arisa-san. I checked everywhere then I thought about I didn't look outside so I ran outside to see her talking to a older boy he had her same features. So I figured that was so her brother.

*Arisa's POV*

I glared at my brother "DAIKI!" Daiki smirked a little bit at me then looked around me to see Amu "Who is behind you Arisa?" I blinked then said "Don't be stupid-" I quickly looked behind me to see Amu "What are you doing here Amu?" Amu started to turn red "Well, um Sensei told me to watch over you since it was your first day here after all." Daiki chuckled gently "Well, if you don't mind Amu, Arisa & I have a concert tonight would you like to come?" Amu looked at me "You both sing?" I rolled my eye's "WHY ELSE DO YOU THINK I RAN OUT SO FAST WHEN THE BELL RANG FOR FREE PERIOD!?!?!? I NEED TO PRACTICE!" Daiki slapped me "Ignore her Hinamori-san, but you and the guardians should come." Amu smiled brightly "I'll tell them but what time?" Daiki nudged me "Go on and tell her, Arisa-san." I looked sideways "7:00 but it doesn't really start till 7:30 it gives me time to check the lights and mic." Daiki grinned "Well I hope you guys can come but now Arisa and I have to go and practice Okay?" Amu blushed heavily then nodded "H-Hai."

(Later On That Night 7:20)

*Daiki's POV*

Arisa curled her hair into tight curls then put on a little bit of light cherry lipstick, I smiled and looked at my little sister remembering that she wouldn't be little anymore soon she would be in High school then college. Arisa looked beautiful in her dress and I looked sexy in my suit. I heard a knock on the door then I sighed "Come in." The Guardians walked in. Tadase smiled "I'm happy to be here thanks for inviting us Enomoto-kun." I waved my hand off then Arisa turned around she smiled "Hello Everyone." Yaya giggled "She's pretty!" Arisa's face turned a tiny tint of red "T-thank you Yaya-chan." Rima smiled "How do you deal with singing so late at night?" Arisa looked down "It's not really that late for us. The longest time we have stayed up singing was till 4:00 am." Nagihiko chuckled "That must have tired you guys out I bet?" We both nodded. Arisa looked at the clock "ah it's time to get started you guy's hurry up and get to you're seats you all have front row." Amu glowed with happiness "We will come on guys." And with that the guardians were gone.

*NOBODY'S POV*

(Here is what Arisa & Daiki sung + wore: .com/watch?v=zw9GZNgtiEc&feature=related )

*Nagihiko's POV*

I loved how she kept singing while her brother said "Sing for me. Sing my angel sing for MEEEE!" Arisa opened her mouth "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh~" When the song ended both of them bowed and waved. Everyone started to clap. Yaya was jumping up and down "YA ENOMOTO-SAN AND ENOMOTO-KUN~!" Rima was gigging "WOOHOO!" Tadase clapped "Wonderful both of you." Amu was looking at Arisa she was smiling. Daiki and Arisa shortly went off of stage to hurry back and change into their regularly clothes.

*??? POV*

The woman with purple hair and golden eyes screamed at her husband "WHERE ARE DAIKI AND ARISA!?!?!?" Her husband glared at his wife "Jessica calm down I don't know where they are but they will be home soon." Jessica sighed and covered her face "What if you know EASTER finds them walking home together again? A-and you know my father takes them again it was so hard to get them back last time, Drew." Drew rubbed Jessica's back "Sweet heart calm down knowing Daiki they will be fine." Jessica smiled "You're right….I'm sorry for yelling at you dear." Drew kissed Jessica "It's fine."

*Arisa's POV*

I picked up my book bag then started to walk outside with Daiki, soon after I saw Amu running towards us "Enomoto-san and Kun!" Daiki looked at Amu "Yes?" Amu played with her fingers "Well Me, Rima and Tadase are going to go get some Milkshakes do you guys want to come?" Daiki waved his hands in front of his face "No, I'll go home but Arisa can stay if she wants to." I blinked "B-but Daiki you know what MOM AND DAD SAID." Daiki smiled "Then I'll go with you I guess." Amu smiled "I'm happy to hear that you are coming and so will everyone else." I sighed "Whatever Hinamori-san."

*Rima's POV*

I started to sip my chocolate milkshake then stopped "Hey, Tadase?" Tadase looked up at me from his Vanilla milkshake "Yes, Rima?" I looked down then back up at him "Do you think Amu LIKES Arisa?" Tadase thought for a moment "No, not really they are just friends I think but you are right they do hang out a lot and blush around each other." I shaked my head "Maybe, I'm just imagining things again." Tadase nodded "Might be so."

*Amu's POV*

I walked into the shop to see Rima and Tadase both chattering away happily. Daiki and Arisa both got cat like smiles "Well, Hinamori-san?" Ran's egg wiggled around So I backed away slowly "Please excuse me!" I ran into the bathroom. Ran popped out of her egg "Amu-chan, I can sense another egg." I bent down and whispered "Another? Where?" Ran wiggled her arms around "From both Daiki and Arisa." My eyes widened then Miki popped out of her egg "Amu-chan, Ran's really not lying it's from both of them!" Ran nodded "Amu-can we have to tell Rima and Tadase!" I shook my head "NO!" Miki blinked "N-no?" I shook my head letting my pink hair fly around "I-I LOVE ENOMOTO-SAN!" Ran blinked "But, I thought you liked Ikuto-kun…." I stuttered "I do but…….but…..Arisa-chan is so pretty and beautiful I wonder if she feels the same way." I wiped away the tears that were starting to form in my eyes then walked out of the bathroom to see Nagihiko and Arisa kissing each other's cheeks. "NANI!?!?!?!?" I screamed out in shock. Rima looked at me "Amu-chan, don't yell people are starting to look you know." I bowed "Gomen, but Nagihiko why are you two doing that?" Nagihiko smiled "Well, Arisa and I are dating her old school was Rosé well Academy for girls." I put on my coat "I-I have to go."

*Tadase's POV*

Arisa had shock in her eyes "N-no Hinamori-san you can't leave…not yet." Amu waved her hand "Goodbye." I sighed then looked at Daiki "I should go to come on Rima I'll walk you home since we don't live to far apart." Rima smiled "Thanks Tadase-kun."


End file.
